


Red Lip Classic

by glimpseofbliss



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, College Student AU, F/F, F/M, Multi, Teen Wolf Femslash, Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo, polyamorus pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glimpseofbliss/pseuds/glimpseofbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lip Classic

"Kira?" Silence, followed by a loud groan. "Kira, come on. We're gonna be late." Allison sucks her teeth and Kira braces herself for impact. She lands right on Kira's back and Kira whines loudly, stretching out her legs. 

"Do we have to party? There's a Twilight Zone marathon and I'm sure Derek would easily rather stay here with some take out and we can all just snuggle and no? No? Okay I'm going to shower." She avoids Allison's glare and slips into the shower, purposely taking too long on her hair. When she finally gets out Allison's still laying in her bed, plaid skirt riding up her thighs. She's staring at Kira's phone and muttering to herself, scrolling like she has something important to find. 

"Ah yes, find anything on my phone?" Kira asks, rummaging through her drawers and slipping on a light blue dress. She's wondering if she cares enough to do her makeup when Allison speaks up. 

"No texts, no nothing, from anyone but me, Derek and Stiles. Not even an accidental sexy text from.." Kira snatched her phone from Allison's prying, horny hands. 

"Let's go, Allison." She grits out, slipping into her heels. 

"If you need some action me and Der.."

"Oh my god, let's go before I move out." Kira groans, grabbing the keys and slipping out the door. 

 

She walks into the dark club, the overwhelming smell of cheap beer and desperation flooding her nostrils. The strobe lights make everything seem cooler but the cheesy EDM mix of wrecking ball being blared over the speakers in the club makes her roll her eyes as she makes her way to the bar. She lost Allison the moment they walked in and she's pretty sure if she finds her now, she'll be dragged into the bathroom, Derek following close behind them. Not that she minds that much, Allison and Derek were beautiful, molded from gold. But sometimes, having casual sex with your best friends got boring. 

"You look bored." A low voice from her right comments and startles Kira out of her thoughts, almost making Kira slip out her seat. She gathers herself before looking towards the offending voice and has to catch her jaw before it falls. 

The girl next to her was gorgeous, long beach-blonde curls tumbling down her leather clad back and her smoldering brown eyes burning into Kira's. She's holding a beer in her hand and smiling at Kira like she's hungry, red lips curling over her pearly teeth. 

"Yea, my friends are off.. Doing whatever people do at clubs. You? You're here nursing a beer, how you doing?" Kira wants to slap herself, she talks too much and she obviously knows what people do at clubs. 

"Came here with my co-worker and my brothers, pretty sure they're getting fucked in the bathroom." Kira laughs and the other girl grins at her. 

"I'm Kira." She says and holds her hand out, mentally strangling herself because nobody shakes hands in shitty bars. 

"Erica." She coos, firmly grabbing Kira's hand and smiling at her... Chest? Oh, ok that's fine too. Kira feels her face go bright red and knows Erica's seen it, can tell by how much harder she smiles. 

"So y-y-you don't dance?" Kira's a mess, but who can blame her the only action she gets is Derek and Allison. Sometimes Mason, if he's feeling adventurous. But she hasn't dated since high school, she deserves to be flustered. 

"I do but, you looked so cute sitting here.." Erica gets quiet and Kira blushes again, ducking her head and laughing. 

"Was that supposed to be a pickup line? Cause if it was, it was awful." They both laugh and Erica turns on the seat, quirking an eyebrow at Kira. 

"So, what do you do?" Erica asks, moving closer so Kira can hear over the shitty pop on the speaker. 

"Uh, I'm a college student. You?"

"Me too, I'm working at Riley's downtown. Internship."

"Really, my best friend is too. Do you know Derek?" 

"That's who I'm here with!" They both laugh again, this time Erica puts her hand on Kira's shoulder. They talk for a while, Erica running her hand over Kira's arm casually. She ends up losing track of time, having way too much fun talking to Erica. Erica's a sexual being, every word that comes out of her mouth is shrouded in innuendo and every breath she takes is just short of a breathy moan. It puts Kira on edge, makes her want to take Erica apart with just her mouth, put her back together with her hands. Kira feels deprived of something beautiful, something that she wants and she loves it. 

"Kira!" Derek shouts, stumbling over to her. His cheeks are rosy and his eyes are unfocused and Kira braces herself for the sloppy kiss she's bound to get. When he pulls away she wipes her mouth and tunes in to whatever he's saying to Erica. "Dude you suck, come back on the floor. Cute chicks, everywhere." He's slurring and running his hands through Kira's hair, which is probably ruining it but she doesn't mind. Erica on the other hand, seems to mind very much. Her face is stony and she's gripping the counter like she's trying her best to keep her hands to herself. 

"It's cool, I was talking to one already." She's gritting her teeth and Kira giggles quietly, stopping Derek's path in her head and pushing him back towards the crowd. He hollers before jumping back in. 

"You cool?" Kira asks, fixing her hair and pretending like she doesn't feel Erica watching her every move. 

"Just peachy, so I'm gonna head out. Get my brothers out of here before I have to carry them out." She stands up and Kira can't help but frown, she nods and sits against the bar. Watching Erica's curls bounce as she disappears into the crowd. 

Looks like she's stuck with Allison and Derek tonight. 

 

Three days later, Kira's bent over her physics book in an odd position and Allison is on the bed behind her singing at the top of her lungs. 

"We are the new AMERICAAAANNAAA."

"I'm actually Korean, please shut up." 

This exchange has been going on for an hour and Kira can't wait for Derek to come home so they can study in his room, the room with a lock. And a desk. And adequate A/C. 

"Guys? I have food and guests." Derek calls from the living room and Kira feels like a little kid running to their parents when she throws herself out the room. 

"Food! Oh god I'm starving, I've been studying all d-" she stops short, realizing whose standing in her kitchen looking like she belongs there. 

"Hi, Kira." Erica hums, smirking at Kira like she knows a secret. Kira could just die, she's standing in front of a fucking sex God in powerpuff girls pajamas and two pigtails that Allison thought would be a good idea. 

"Oh, God." She reaches up and snatches her hair out the hair ties. "H-h-hi. How are you?"

"What are you doing here?" Her face heats up when Derek sucks his teeth and walks out the room, giving her a slap on the ass for good luck. 

"I'm here to see you." Erica's smirk widens and Kira almost keens, looking down at her feet and biting her lip. 

"I thought you weren't interested." Kira mumbles, running her hand through her hair. 

"Ok, want me to be honest?" Kira nods eagerly, because screw it. Who cares about being modest, she wants to know why Erica floated away during the middle of the best conversation Kira has had in months. That's excluding her and Stiles' drunk conversation about the seven wonders of the world, she remembers none of it but it was great. 

"I thought you and Derek were a thing," oh god no. "He explained it to me though and I respect it, I mean he is beautiful and it gets lonely." Kira wants to be swallowed whole by the ground when she hears the word lonely, she's not lonely she just wants to have fun. But the fear of seeming like a bimbo keeps her mouth shut for the moment. 

"O,h ok. Well... If you want we can start again?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to." Erica grins and Kira mirrors her, pushing her hair back again. 

"Hi, I'm Erica. I like boxing, iced tea, and powerpuff girls." Kira laughs and holds out her hand, Erica grabs it as if she's about fall. 

"I'm Kira, I like puppies, green tea, and blondes." Erica stares at her with a tiny smile before pulling her in and kissing her softly. 

"I left some lipstick on your face but I've wanted to do that since Saturday." Erica's holding her by the waist as she wipes lipstick off of Kira's face. She smells like a garden and Kira just wants to bury herself in Erica's neck. 

"You know what sounds good?" Kira asks, Erica hums searching her face. "More lipstick on my face and other places." Erica laughs and kisses her again, longer with more feeling this time. She pulls away, pushing Kira's pesky hair out of their face.

"Oh, definitely."


End file.
